Sengoku Basara- Soul's Balde- Chapter 3
by shadowkishin
Summary: This chapter focuses on Date getting closer with the members of the Hitomira. (If it's getting boring, keep reading it'll get interesting)


Later Date found himself wandering around their place as supper was being made. As he turned the corner he saw the middle child, Rieta sharpening a sword. He watched for a minute, how she had the hilt resting on her shoulder and was slowly easing a sharpening tool down the blade. To him, she made it look like art.

"You may be incompetent at cooking but you sure are good at sharpening a blade. Mind if I join you?"

"You are a guest here, do as you like. My skills with weaponry mean nothing to my father," she held the sword up to examine it. "He thinks females should not be warriors, yet…"

She put the sword down, lifting the sheath to put it away. "Trust me, Lord Masamune, I am not fit to be anyone's bride."

"You look fine to me, though I think you need a haircut, you look insecure or something," Date stared at her, with his chin resting on his hand.

"Maybe so. Kiryu is not happy you wish to fight. Though if it will help at all, that you'll stay, then Kiryu will do it, to help my sisters or if it means peace."

"Oh yeah, he seems more like a pacifist then an assassin. Where is he anyway?"

She hesitated then got closer to him, "Lord Masamune, I don't want to be rude to you but I would like it if you wouldn't talk to me. I hate lying, and I would have to if this conversation continued. Forgive me."

The concerned and sad look in her gaze made him swallow any words he was gonna say. "I won't promise anything."

This time she smiled a bit, "alright." ~

All the while during dinner Date contemplated what Rieta would have to lie about if he ever asked. '_Her father must've told her not to tell me, so instead she must lie about it, though she doesn't want to. It's interesting. She kinda is the odd one.'_

"So Lord Masamune, I thought we'd take a stroll later, I hear the moon shall be quite beautiful tonight," Misaki asked bringing him back to reality.

"Sure why not, I saw some cherry blossoms around the back seems nice over there. By the way," he looked at Hinami, "are you the cook tonight?"

"Yes, do you like it?" she smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's really good, thank you. Rieta, do you think you might want to sharpen my swords later? For tomorrow I mean. I hope Kiryu doesn't expect me to hold anything back, I can be over excessive when it comes to fighting."

"Of course he doesn't!" Yamaguchi bellowed, "He's good I'll give him that, I'm sure it'll be worth your stay I can promise you that. About your swords I have many smiths who can do it."

"Nah, that's alright. I saw her doing it earlier, I don't mind," Date shrugged. "This Kiryu, did he grow up here?"

"That's right. Kiryu was born and raised here, he's pretty much family."

"I see. I just found it strange that you seem to have such a rare talent and didn't send him off to fight for any of the great generals, and maybe win their favor for peace that way as well."

"An excellent point Lord Masamune. Oh by the way, when you two go out for that walk I'll have a servant send over some sake for you both. And while you're away I'll have Rieta sharpen your swords so they'll be done by the time you return."

"You are most gracious. I have a question for you if you don't mind. Why now? Why choose to make peace with the army generals now?"

"You have a sharp mind young lord. The war seems about at an end, therefore, we wish to swear an allegiance to the new leaders, to serve only the strongest to make sure they stay strong. We did not show ourselves sooner because we feared that we would swear a pact then that lord would be killed in battle and we would serve a master we do not wish to."

"I can see you pretty clever yourselves. Sounds like a great plan, I'm starting to like you."

"I am humbled by your words my lord. Please let us toast on the start of a new friendship," Yamaguchi raised his cup.

In response the daughters and few other members lifted theirs, and Date was last, "cheers to that." 

Later, with Misaki hanging onto his arm, they walked through the courtyard to the sakura trees that swayed slightly with the breeze. The moon was large and luminous in the sky.

"It's just as you said the moon is pretty big tonight," Date gazed at it in wonder.

Misaki smiled, "yes. I hope you are enjoying your stay so far my lord."

"It's pretty nice here I got to admit that much, and it doesn't seem like you guys have much to worry about; almost peaceful, as ironic as that may sound."

The woman laughed. "Yes our clan is not the least harmless but it has been peaceful since the war started, since we've been waiting for it to be over."

"Did you think it would turn out this way?" he inquired.

"Not at all, this Lord Ieyasu surprised me. I always thought Lord Nobunaga was going to overpower all the land with his wicked rule. And the passing of the tiger of Kai was equally arousing."

"I agree with that. Old man Shingen seemed the type that you'd have to put down by extreme force not with just a little. Though Yukimura is doing a pretty good job in his place, he sure learned a lot."

"I hear you and Lord Sanada are great rivals, and that your battles are echoed throughout the land."

"Ha, maybe so. He and I, we're pretty much the same. The fighting spirit in our souls yearn for each other, to fight with everything we've got. When I see him, I feel myself being drawn toward him, a desire that burns until I let it out and face him once more."

"Almost sounds like you guys have a crush on each other," she giggled.

"Huh? No it's not like that, that's kinda weird. We just like to fight each other and acknowledge the other as the ultimate opponent."

"I see."

They sat down and talked for a bit more, the servants brought out some sake for them to enjoy while they had their chat. About an hour later, he admitted he wished to have some time to himself then rest.

"Of course my lord. Your journey here must have been tiring, the servants will show you to your room, and your swords will be brought to you shortly after."

"Oh about that, I didn't give the swords to Reita yet. I knew you guys were gonna take them away and have the blacksmiths do it for her, and have her deliver them to me like she did it."

"What? But,…"

"It's alright really, I want her to sharpen them. That's all. You don't have to lie about it."

"Forgive us my lord. My father just thought all six might be too much for her, and didn't want to have any mistakes. For if she did, he would have to punish her and he cares deeply for us so... please don't be angry," she bowed.

"I'm not angry, I get it," he shrugged. "It's getting a bit cold, why don't we head inside.

"Yes Lord Masamune."~

Date found Reita perched on the rail of the porch outside her room, and slowed when he approached her.

"You're quite sharp Lord Masamune. You knew exactly what we going to do."

"And I don't believe those excuses she gave, bunch of crap. He didn't trust you with my swords and I'm sure he is wary of me fighting Kiryu. Now that he knows I figured him out, he'll probably want him to hurt me, and he'll make you or someone else tamper with my blades. Then they can pass it off as 'he wanted to fight Kiryu.' Sound right Reita?"

Her indigo eyes turned to him, and he sensed she wanted him to get closer. She leaned closer to his ear. "That's right. A servant walked in a moment before you came and told me to make them breakable. Since I do not fear for my life, my father punishes my younger sister by taking away the medicine she must take to stay healthy. I must do what is asked and so does Kiryu, who is just as protective of her. However, I cannot do anything with your blades if you are watching me now can I?"

He smiled as she pulled away, "you're pretty smart yourself there."

"I do not like the art of deception, yet as part of an assassin clan, it seems inevitable to be that way."

"Maybe so, but you can choose the path you want to take, even if the choices seem hard. If you are how I think you are, you'll choose the right one," he held his six swords out to her which she took.

"I hope you are right Lord Masamune."

Date sat in front of her watching and thinking while she sharpened each blade with care, he could watch all day if it were possible. The way her hands moved down the blade, and the soft screech it made as the blade got sharper was almost mesmerizing.

"You like watching don't you," she spoke but did not look up.

His mind came back to reality, "yeah, I guess I do. You make it look like an art."

"You're too kind my lord."

"Hey Reita," she looked up at him, "after I fight Kiryu, I'd like to spend the rest of the day with you. Misaki's okay, but she doesn't really interest me. You seem to know more about strategy and war, things I like, so how about it?"

"I can't. Tomorrow I've been given the task of selling some of my sister's medicine to the merchants in the town not too far from here. I apologize that I will miss seeing you fight Master Kiryu. Though from the things I've heard, you'll win."

"Hmm, I see, well that's too bad," he rested his chin in his hand. "But after tomorrow, I don't think I'll stay. My boys need me in Oshu, hope Yamaguchi doesn't mind."

"We'll be sad to see you go." She stood and presented his sharpened swords to him.

"Thanks Reita, I appreciate it."

"Not at all Lord Masamune, it was my pleasure to be of some use to you."

He nodded, "good night then."

She smiled sadly as he left, "sleep well Lord Masamune."

Date woke late the next day, breakfast had already been served and even though some was left for him he refused their offer. A bit later Yamaguchi found him staring outside from the room he occupying.

"I hope I'm not intruding my lord," he stepped inside.

"Not at all."

"I wished to apologize for the mix up about your swords. I meant no ill will toward you. It's just that sometimes Reita can be a bit clumsy." Date ignored the last part so Yamaguchi continued. "I have some unfortunate news, there has been an incident nearby and Kiryu will have to take care of it I'm afraid. So today he is unable to battle you. Please forgive the inconvenience Lord Masamune."

"It's no big whoop, another time maybe. If that's true then I shall take my leave tomorrow morning. My boys and right eye need me in Oshu," Date stood. "However, I will consider your offer and return with my answer as long as Kiryu will still fight me."

"Of course, take your time," Yamaguchi smiled.

That night a loud rumble resonated throughout the sky, and shadowed clouds covered the moon and stars from view.

"Better hope that the storm does not last long my lord. It will make your journey difficult yes? You may get sick traveling in rain."

Date turned to see Reita, dressed in a white kimono shirt and red pants approaching him, her footsteps nearly silent as she walked. Her hair was as usual, covering almost all of her face; that he wondered why she didn't put it up like her sisters did.

"Yeah, if it's not too bad I'll go anyway, I don't get sick easily or pretty much ever."

"Well, you never know," she stood beside him.

"By the way, how'd the selling go?"

"Very well. Around here my sisters' medicine is quite popular but of course they do not realize it comes from the clan of assassins. Those who happen to see our village take no notice, or they are told we are just a simple town that gathers special herbs grown around the mountain. Of course whatever is told is never questioned."

"But if they do, they are killed, is that right?" he eyed her.

"Yeah the dispatch squad goes off to kill them."

"So you have other types of squads?"

"Good perception, I'm a bit surprised you caught that. But, yes, there are a few: the hunter squad which gets any game or food, defense squad, who protect the village, almost like guards, dispatch, who take on any direct orders, and any offense that needs our attention, and the wyvern squad, which is Kiryu's special task force for specific missions."

"I see. Kiryu said he's the wyvern of the Hitomira clan is that right?"

"Yes, Kiryu swings blades of swords that look like a dragon at times, and creates a great wind like wings flapping."

"Now I really want to fight this guy."

Reita smiled, "I'm sure Kiryu looks forward to it as well, one-eyed dragon."

Date returned her smile, "yeah. By the way, I wanna spend time with you and Kiryu tomorrow. Would you mind?" When she hesitated he added, "Please."

"Very well, though I thought you were leaving tomorrow," she tilted her head.

"Well, I'm no weatherman but from the looks of it, I'm not going to be able to go anywhere," he pointed behind him at the rumbling clouds.

"You have a point there. Therefore, I will be honored to spend some time with you, though I think I should invite Misaki so it doesn't look like anything."

"I'm cool with that, as long as you do most of the talking."

She smiled softly. "I shall see you tomorrow then Lord Masamune," she bowed and retreated.

"Later," he watched her leave then turned back to watch the rain as it slowly came toward them, "Let it pour."

It did in fact pour, so much that it nearly looked white outside. Misaki sat to one side of Date while Reita sat a few feet in front of him, sipping her tea.

"So Lord Masamume, did you sleep well?" Misaki asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I slept fine thanks," he replied, gazing down at his tea, bored.

"Oh I couldn't sleep very much. That retched rain kept me up."

"I don't mind the rain," Date shrugged and looked at Reita, "What about you? Did you sleep well?"

"I slept soundly as well, I find storm rather calming as long as the wind isn't trying to blow down the door," she gazed back at him.

"Ha, I know what you mean. Almost like something's trying to get in."

"Right." Her smile was soft but her eyes lit up brightly, even though only one could really be seen.

"Lord Masamune, would you like to have dinner with me? Just the two of us?" Misaki asked, trying to look cute. Like he would say yes because, she looked at him like that.

"Huh? Well I don't know."

"Well you can just think about it."

"Or I can just go now, and you guys can have your alone time." Reita had her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at Date, who scowled slightly but didn't object. She bowed politely to him but still wouldn't look at him, "My lord."

"Thank you Reita, that's kind of you."

Her sister left without acknowledging Misaki's comment, shutting the door quietly behind her. Much to his distaste he was stuck with Misaki once again. He made polite conversation with her, not really talking to her but more of just responding to what she said. Her way of talking was her just boasting about how utterly great she was. It annoyed him a great deal but, he didn't show it. Finally after over 2 hours of listening to her, she had to go relieve herself. Using this, he said he wished to relax in peace and quiet for a bit. She nodded and left, leaving him alone, to which he used to go find Reita.

When he opened her door, he saw she had fallen asleep against the wall sharpening some throwing knives that lay around her side. He smiled slightly and sat next to her, looking at her. Most of her hair still covered her features, and he knew there was no better opportunity to really get a good look at her. For some reason, he felt drawn to her, like a river that couldn't help but be let out to the sea. Gently he moved part of the thick curtain back behind her ears; his touch must've woken her, for she grabbed his arm to pull him, and pressed a knife to his throat, doing all this with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened and widened when she saw who she had in her grasp.

"Lord Masamune!" she released him, "I-I'm sorry."

"You certainly surprised me. Don't worry about it, you didn't hurt me. Though I'm impressed, that was really good."

"I've been taught a thing or two," her face had turned a shade of light pink.

"I can see that," Date smiled. "Traitor, leaving me with your sister like that."

"I'm sorry. I take it you don't like her then?"

"I would have to get her to stop talking about herself then maybe I'd like her a bit more."

Reita laughed, "Yeah, she does tend to do that. By the way, why were you moving my hair?"

"I wanted to see what you looked like without it in your face."

"I see. Well I guess I don't mind showing you," she parted her hair and tucked it behind her ears, to reveal her eyes. Date was amazed of how pretty she looked, her bright eyes glittered with luminosity, and her features were sharp.

"Wow. Okay why do you cover your face, you look pretty."

"Thank you for the compliment. But my father thinks it will help make me look less appealing that way."

"Makes sense, but there's honestly nothing wrong with you."

"How kind of you to think so."

"I don't think so, I know so. See we don't think we more happen to just do things. Thinking too much about something is overrated."

"I see," she replied while picking up the throwing knives. He sat there watching the rain outside, thunder rumbled across the sky. "By the way my lord, did you have a reason to come see me?"

"Did I honestly need a reason?" he looked back at her, gazing softly.

"No I suppose not. Though I don't mind, my father will. He'll suspect that you will wish to take me not Misaki like he wanted."

"I can't please everybody here. And it's not like I owe him some favor by marrying Misaki."

She lowered her head as she sat near him. "That is true. Then tell me Lord Masamune, if not Misaki do you have someone in Oshu, or somewhere else that has caught your attention?"

"To be honest, battling and winning those battles has been most important to me and my boys right now. Even if I had time I don't really think about that sort of thing. The vagabond Keiji, and Yukimura would think about something like that. I think Hinami would suit either one of them. She seems kind like they are."

"Yes Hinami is very kind to those she cares about. However don't let her innocent looks fool you, she's quite clever. You see each of us has some type of special skill suited to us, and we were born with it, nothing was taught. Hinami, is her quick and clever intelligence, Misaki has resources, and knows how to use them at her discretion."

"What about you?"

"I am the strategist. I can be presented a situation and find a way to get out of it. Also I have what you warriors call instinct. Like you just said, I don't think, because I don't have to, I just know how to move or react."

"I think that one might be most important. If you spend all your time analyzing the situation, or trying to decipher the other person's moves, then they have a chance to go in and kill your sorry ass."

Reita nods in response.

_Now, I really like this girl. One who can sharpen weapons, strategize, and has instinct. It's the perfect combination for a fighter._ "Tell me something Reita. Let's just say the person wants you not the other two. What happens?"

"I have no idea, it has yet to happen. I usually don't interact with men like yourself and rarely the ones around here either. But I can imagine they'll be executed, accident or not."

"I figured as much. Though killing a lord, that can lead to some serious issues."

"Yes, however, they cannot do anything for no one except you pretty much knows of the location we are at"

"Ah, that's right. I forgot about that."

They talked for a few hours about everything and nothing. Date actually fell asleep after they were both quiet for a few minutes.

She shook his shoulder, "Lord Masamune, wake up. I wouldn't recommend falling asleep here. Can you at least get over to the futon?"

His eye opened slowly. "Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

He got up and walked to go sit on her futon, next to her. "Oh wait this is your room. I should head back to mine. I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy if they found me in here huh."

She shook her head. "That's alright. Just sleep my lord."

"If you say so," he laid down, relaxing immediately. "Aren't you tired?"

"I am a bit. But I shall go to the room they gave you, after you are asleep."

"Alright, thanks." He closed his eye in content, and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
